Road Trip
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: Bella, Esme, Rose and Alice go on a well deserved road trip in their RV. They meet The Cullens in Forks. What might happen when The Cullens join them?
1. Forks

**Disclaimer: The story of _Twilight_, and all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I have merely bent them and made them act to my will.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Now where are we heading?" I asked Rosalie's mom, Esme. She chuckled, looking at my drowsy eyes. I was quite sleep deprived, I hadn't sleep in almost 3 days. I was enjoying the sites of our country wide tour, what more could I say?

"We are going to forks, Washington." She told me, turning the windshield wipers of the R.V. on. It was my home on this long trip, along with Rose's, Alice's, and Esme's. Rose was inspecting her appearance in the mirror, checking her hair and her make-up. Alice was painting her nails, taking her delicate time. Esme and I were seating in the fronts seats, watching the road.

"I've never been to Washington." I said, taking in the idea it would be rainy and cold, all the time.

"You've never been anywhere, which is why we took this trip. To see the world outside of Phoenix, Arizona!" Alice cheered from the table behind us. I rolled my eyes. We left a week after we graduated.

"Now girls, don't get all upset, but we have to spend a week here, because there's something wrong with the R.V. engine." Esme told us.

"There's something wrong with it, and you're driving it?!" Rose shrieked.

"Yep, and we're not dead so I think its okay for now."

Another hour had passed, and Rose's hair was perfect now, and Alice's nails were ten different colors with ten different patterns. I, however, was just more tired. I could pass out at any moment, and probably would. I unbuckled my seat belt, but not without difficulty, and tumbled to the back of the R.V. where our beds were. Esme had the softest, most comfiest beds on earth installed, and that's exactly what they were, soft and comfy. I was asleep in moments.

"BELLA! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW WE HAVE TO EVACUATE!" A pixie like voice screamed in my ear. I jumped up, looking around.

"Now, Alice, was that necessary? She hasn't slept in days." Esme defended, looking at her.

"It's alright, I needed to get up anyway." I said, but it came out as mush. I stretched, yawning. I was still so, so tired, I felt practically dead on my feet. Esme helped me off the R.V. and into the Escalade. I loved that vehicle, and I loved it even more because it had soft carpet in the back where Esme and Alice put me, and I immediately fell back asleep.

"Bella, come on now dear, can you walk?" Esme's sweet voice rang out what seemed like five seconds later. I groaned, and her response was a chuckle.

"Alright girls, help Bella will you? I'll get us a room." I was being dragged from the back, and definitely whined in protest.

"Chill out Bella, we'll be to our room in a minute or so." Rosalie sighed, throwing one of my arms over her shoulder, while Alice threw the other one over her other shoulder. They forced me to walk, and it was waking me up. I could now see the nice lobby of the place. It seemed very home-like. Alice and Rose dumped me on one of the sofas.

"Hey, Did you see the mall down the road?!" Alice cheered. I sighed. At least they wouldn't be taking me unless they wanted to push around a wheelchair.

"Yeah, lets go, c'mon!" They raced to the door, and I lazily leaned my head back.

I had no idea how I laid there, but eventually I was half asleep, but still aware of my surroundings. Kind of. I could hear voices, anyway.

"Hey, is that chick dead?" I heard a booming voice ask. I was too out of it to answer or open my eyes.

"Doubtful, who would leave a dead body out here in the lobby?" A nice, velvety voice asked. I felt allured the this voice, and wanted so badly to open my eyes and see who it belonged to.

"Emmett would." Another, southern voice answered. This comment got a laugh out of the velvety voice. His laugh was like music to my ears.

"Well, just look at how beat up she is!" The booming voice said in his defense, trying to change the subject.

I had completely forgot about my battered up body. My old boyfriend Mike had an abusive side to our relationship. He knocked me around, and I was pretty much powerless to leave him, or stop him. He had a _lovely _(Heavy sarcasm there) little habit of threatening my family and friends. My face was totally bruised on the left side, and I had a cut on my eyebrow with stitches that made it visible. Okay, the cut was from my klutziness, I got hit in the head with a Frisbee trying to catch it. I know, brilliant. Most of my other bruises were hidden by my gray hooded sweatshirt and jeans. I also have a busted lip that I forgot to mention.

"Carlisle, is this girl dead?" The booming voice asked. Was there a fourth person I hadn't heard? Or did this person just walk up right now? My thoughts were distracted when cool fingers went over my neck for half a minute. They pulled away.

"She's alive, you three scared me for a moment. I thought you killed her and Emmett was dumb enough to leave the body here in the lobby." This got a roar of laughed from the other two, and silence from 'Emmett'. If I wasn't so unconscious, I would have laughed. His comment drew the fact from my mind I must've looked dead. Was I breathing? Yes, I was.

"Um..." A female voice said cautiously. I would've started laughing if I could, or even smiled. The situation probably looked weird; a bunch of men standing around a battered up girl who looked like she was dead. Not awkward at all, nope.

"Oh dear, Bella, where did Alice and Rose go?" Esme asked, shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Shopping..." I mumbled, fighting to open my eyes. Lets just say I was not winning.

"Figures." I heard Esme mumble, trying to pull me up from the couch. She was not winning either.

"Would you like some help?" The velvety voice asked. 'No no no no no no!' My thoughts raged. I didn't want some sexy velvety voice guy picking me up, how embarrassing.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind?" Esme asked, releasing my shoulder.

"Sure, I can just carry her, so you won't have to drag her up the stairs." He said. Suddenly the couch disappeared from below me.

"She's not as heavy as normal people." He commented. We were moving now.

"She's rather thin." If I could roll my eyes, I would. My diet wasn't exactly that great thanks to my last boyfriend. He knocked down my self-esteem quite a lot, telling me I was fat and crazy things. He stopped letting me eat in public, and we were always together, _in public_. Esme knew this, so did Alice and Rose, but we didn't bring it up often.

We were heading up stairs now, and this guy seemed to carry me with no effort. The walking rhythm was putting me to sleep quickly, and I eventually gave up, letting my dreams take over.

* * *

**A/N: The Frisbee thing happened to my brother, only someone purposely threw it at him. Not a pleasant story. Anyway, Review pretty please! I will not resort to begging and groveling on the ground, however.**


	2. Forgotten Key

**Disclaimer: The story of Twilight, and all its characters bleong to Stephenie Meyer. Not I, Chaotic Streams.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I don't remember how long I slept, and looking at the clock next to the bed did not help, seeing as I don't remember when I fell asleep. I stood up and stretched, feeling a new serge of energy. I was in a hotel room, it seemed, but I felt a strong sense of home. I left the bedroom, and searched around the entire hotel room, noticing how it was empty. I found a note on the front door.

_Bella_

_Gone off to find Rose and Alice. I don't want their shopping to get out of hand, I don't know how much more space the R.V. has for their clothes. Be back soon._

_Esme._

I pouted. Now what was I going to do? I left the hotel room, locking the door behind me, figuring that Esme had a key or something. I went back to the lobby, and looked around. A large booming voice scared the life out of me.

"Hey, dead girl! Your not dead!" It was the guy from earlier, 'Emmett' I thought his name was. He came from the cafeteria behind me. He was quite built, an obvious body builder. He had dark curly hair, and was grinning like an idiot. It made me smile.

"Yeah, I'm not dead." I agreed simply. The conversation must not have been a dream, if I'm being greeted by someone who took part in it. He came over to me, easily towering my 5'4" stature.

"So, how come your so beat up?" He asked, his grin disappearing.

"I'm a real klutz. I fell down the stairs of our RV." This was the story I was going to tell anyone who asked about my bruises. I made Alice, Rosalie, and Esme promise to tell the same story. I pointed to my eyebrow with the stitches. "I was hit with a Frisbee here." This made him start laughing. Loudly.

"I'm Emmett." He said, sticking his hand out.

"Bella." I said, taking his hand. I caught out of the corner of my eye as Esme came in with Rosalie and Alice behind her, bags covering their arms. Emmett took in a rigid breath, and I followed his line of sight to see he was ogling Rose with lust. I raised an eyebrow.

I noticed Esme coming over, and saw some bags on her arm (not as many as Alice and Rosalie), but it was her face that caught my attention. It was twisted with stress and irritation.

"Bella, please tell me you brought the key to our room!" She pleaded, looking me in the eye. Oops.

"No, I thought you would have one!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd wake up. You were deprived of three days sleep, I'd have thought you'd sleep for more then three hours." She stated.

"Sorry, I only need three hours of sleep I guess." I shrugged. "We can always go to the front desk." I turned my head to see Emmett still watching Rosalie, but she was talking to Alice, and not paying attention. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." I headed towards the front desk, Esme at my side. She had about three bags, two on one arm, one on the other. We stood behind some old couple for about three minutes, then approached the desk when they left. There was a man with blonde hair, and a kind smile. He stood about 6'2", and glanced at us.

"Um, we forgot our keys in the room, and was wondering if you would, uh, let us back in, please." Esme said, a stutter here and there. I stared at her in shock. Never since I've been friends with Rose have I heard Esme stutter or falter with words. Her cheeks were light pink, and her eyes practically sparkled.

"Oh, sure. It happens all the time, don't worry about it." He said, walking over to a drawer behind the desk. I raised an eyebrow in question at her when she looked at me. She only blushed more, making my shock grow. I've never seen her behave like this either.

"Jasper!" The man yelled. I noticed his name tag for the first time when he came back. 'Carlisle'. This was the man who felt if I was dead. Interesting.

Another guy came from the doorway on the other side of the room. He was tall, with honey blonde hair. He came over to Carlisle.

"Take these lovely ladies to their room, and open their door for them. They forgot their keys inside." He commanded, but in a kind way. Jasper nodded, and turned to Esme.

"Can I carry your bags for you too, Ma'am?" He asked in a southern tone.

"If you insist." She smiled. He took her three bags, and I silently told him to be happy Alice and Rosalie weren't around. He lead us to the room, obviously knowing which one it was. While he held Esme's bags in one hand, he unlocked the door with the other. He stepped back, letting us in, then followed behind us.

"You can leave those right there Jasper, thank you very much." Esme said, having recovered from her little act by the main desk.

"Have a nice day, Ma'am." He said, setting the bags down and leaving the room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

**APOV**

"Is he still looking?" Rose asked, not looking at the big guy who so obviously weight lifts in his spare time. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. Sure enough, he was still standing where Bella left him, jaw dropped and eyes bugging out of his head at Rose.

"Yes, he still looking." I murmured. I don't know why she can't just look for herself, she usually told guys to get lost when they did this to her. She was flushed, so maybe she liked the guy for once.

"Rose, are you crushing on this guy?" Okay, 'crushing' wasn't really the best word.

"I wouldn't say _crushing_, he is kind of sexy though..." She blushed now, and I snickered, earning myself a death glare from her.

"Well, are you going to talk to him, or just let him ogle you?"

"I suppose we should get back to the room." She said, her face beginning to return back to the normal shade of her skin. I nodded and we began walking towards the stairs, but as we passed the big bear-like guy, Rose slipped something in his hand and winked. I rolled my eyes. I didn't even see her write anything down. This just proves my theory that she has pre-made numbers slips to give out.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**BPOV **

"Esme, what was up with that little act downstairs?" I asked, smiling. She looked at me for a long moment, then turned away. This told me she would play dumb.

"What little act?"

"You know, the stuttering and blushing?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about, but I think you should be getting some rest." She said sternly. I raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help to laugh.

"I think someone's crushing on Carlisle." I teased.

"His name is Carlisle? Oh, I mean, that's nice, but I don't crush, darling." Her cheeks had a faint pink tone.

"I think I might play match-maker with Alice." She shot me a look that said 'don't-you-dare'. I laughed. Alice came into the room, Rose behind her. They set their bags where Esme's were.

"We are totally playing match-maker!" Alice cheered, earning death glares from both Rose and Esme. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Let's go make some plans." I said evilly, grabbing Alice's wrist and dragging her from the room. Esme and Rose shot daggers.

"Okay, so Esme is crushing on the desk guy downstairs. You should have seen her, she was blushing and stuttering!" I told Alice on our way downstairs. Alice squealed.

"Rose is crushing on that big guy you were talking to!"

"Emmett?"

"Yeah!" I was approaching the front desk now, and Alice gave me a questioning look. Carlisle was flipping through some papers, and I scanned his finger for a ring, or tan line of a ring, but saw neither.

"Hi Carlisle." I greeted. He looked up at me and smiled a kind smile.

"Did you forget your keys again ladies?" He asked, chuckling. I shook my head and smiled.

"I was wondering, do you maybe want to go on a blind date? Maybe to the local restaurant?" I asked bluntly. No use beating around the bush. He looked hesitant for a minute, but then smiled.

"Alright, girls. I will go on a blind date. I just hope your setting me up with someone my own age." He joked.

"Of course, or at least, we think you two are the same age..." Alice said, nodding furiously. I laughed.

"How about the two of you meet tonight at The Lodge, at, oh, say 6?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, shall we dress up?" I thought for a minute.

"Sure, but no need for a tux. Just casual yet formal." Alice said, saving me. I didn't really know about fashion. He nodded.

"Oh, where's Emmett?" Alice asked.

"He's around back, unloading some packages for me." We nodded and dashed off to set Rosalie up.

* * *


	3. Blind Date

**Disclaimer: The story of _Twilight_, and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. (Whose name I finally remember how to spell...)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alice and I decided to have Emmett and Rosalie meet up at the same place at the same time, so we could spy on them. We already told Emmett and he agreed. Now, we had to break the news to Rose and Esme.

"Are you sure we shouldn't put some kind of armor on?" I asked Alice, as we approached the room. She shrugged.

"If you have armor that can make a fashion statement and protect us at the same time, then sure." I rolled my eyes. We went into the room to find Esme and Rose sorting through their clothes and hanging them up.

"It's a good thing you went shopping, because you both have dates tonight at the lodge at 6." I told them. They froze and glared. I turned myself so I could run out the door without hesitation should they attack. I noticed Alice was the same way.

"Esme, your going with Carlisle, and Rose, your going with Emmett." Alice said cautiously.

"Really?!" Esme nearly shrieked. Alice and I jumped, not really expecting that sort of response. Rose was still looking off into the distance, lost in thought. I smiled, this was going to turn out good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was ten to six, and Rosalie and Esme had arrived, and taken seats. Luckily, there was an empty table in between their booth, where Alice and I would sit.

Of course, we couldn't just waltz in there dressed like we were, no. Alice and I had disguised ourselves. We looked like men, very _unattractive _men. We had to make ourselves fat, because we had to hide our chests, wear weird wigs, and shop for guy clothes that fit us. Alice had on a thick blue hoodie, very, very baggie pants, and huge dress shoes that barely fit her. She had a very greasy looking wig that was midnight black and went to her shoulders. She also had a mustache, much to my amusement.

Although, I looked no better. I had a greasy blonde mullet, and heavy cover-up to hide my bruise. I also had a beard; Alice had said if she wear's a mustache, I wear a beard. I had a uni-brow, which was also blonde and greasy. I had a light red hoodie, and also very baggy pants. My shoes fit perfectly though, seeing as I had enough trouble walking in them.

"Here they come." Alice whispered. My head swiveled around casually, as if I was taking in the sites. I noticed Carlisle come in the door, and Emmett follow after.

"Hello, I assume your my blind date for the evening." He said greeting Esme. She had gotten out of the booth, and Carlisle took her hand, and kissed the top. She blushed, and nodded.

Emmett just had a seat in Rosalie's booth.

"Don't you want to ask if I'm your blind date?" She asked. I couldn't see Emmett's face, I was pretending to look at my menu, like Alice. We were secretly listening to them, and they appeared not to have noticed the very unattractive men sitting near them.

"I don't really care if you aren't, I'm having my date with you." He said, his voice letting out his nervousness. Rosalie laughed.

Suddenly Alice kicked me in the shin. I looked to her, my face twisted in pain. She pointed with her head towards another table. Two guys, one I recognized as Jasper, were watching me and her. The other guy had bronze colored hair, and gorgeous green eyes. I felt myself looking at him like an idiot. Alice kicked me again.

"Ow! Would you stop it!" I exclaimed in the manliest voice I could. It sounded like a rough cry of pain. She bit her lips to keep from laughing.

"I'm sure it -" She started laughing quietly. "Looks weird to have an unattractive man staring at attractive men." She whispered, pulling the menu to cover her face from the still staring two. I shrugged.

"Maybe as an unattractive man I swing that way!" I whispered, doing the same. I glanced over to them, and to m horror they were coming over to us. I squeaked, and pointed at them with my head to show Alice. She gasped, and pulled the menu up to hide her face, I did the same.

"Excuse us, but you guys look very familiar. Do you mind if we join you?" The musical voice asked. I couldn't put the menu down, no matter how much I wanted too.

"Uh, sure." I said in the gruff voice. Alice bit her bottom lip, apparently trying not to laugh. The guys took seats on the end of the table, and I was thankful that me and Alice could still make a run for it if necessary. After all, this was something Esme and Rose would probably kill us for, spying on their date. Although, we didn't look like ourselves, so they shouldn't guess. We only had to hope they didn't ask any obvious questions that would give away the fact that we were women, not men.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress said, on our end of the table. She looked at us, then looked at the Jasper and musical voice guy, obvious wondering why there was two unattractive men with two _very attractive _men. I glared at her.

"I'll have a salad." I said in a gruff voice.

"A carrot soup, please." Alice replied in a similar voice. We still had the menus up, so we couldn't see the guys.

"We'll have a medium pizza, and split it." Jasper's southern voice said.

"Can I take your menus?" She asked, glancing at us. Oh crap. I flashed a look at Alice, and she had the same face. We reluctantly gave the menu to the waitress, and she walked away. We both looked at Jasper and musical voice guy. They we staring at us intently. I looked away, but Alice was staring like an idiot. I kicked her under the table, and that brought her attention back.

"Did you two go to Forks High?" Musical voice guy asked. I shook my head, trying to avoid talking. Alice just looked like she was trying to avoid laughing.

"Oh, you seem very familiar." Jasper said. I risked another look at them, only to see they were very curious. I wondered if we really did resemble someone they knew.

I realized I hadn't been paying attention to Esme and Rose's date. I wondered if Jasper and his friend really knew who we were, and were secretly trying to expose us. _No, no, Bella. They aren't out to get you._ Great, now I'm crazy.

"How come the side of your face is a darker color then the rest of it?" Jasper asked, looking at me. Oh crap. This drew the attention of Rose and Esme. They turned to look at us. I glanced at Alice. She nodded.

"Run!" I whispered harshly and jumped up. She did the same, catching everyone off guard. We ran for the exit, and luckily I didn't trip, but almost crashed into the waitress. One we were outside, we bolted into the nearest store, and hid in the nearest rack of clothes. We watched out the window, and saw Esme and Rose run by. We snickered.

"Come on, while we're here, we better get out of these disguises." I told her. She nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After doing some extensive shopping and wash-up, we trashed our wigs and put our men's clothes into a box for the poor. We did some extra shopping to make it look like we were actually out doing something, instead of spying.

"I really hope those guys don't mind paying for an uneaten salad and soup." I said, feeling guilty. We were approaching our room.

"Me too." Alice said, and pulled a white piece of paper of the door. "It says don't come in unless you want to die."

"Oh...Hey, I know how else we can get info on their date." I said, with an evil glint in my eye.

**A/N: Well, I enjoyed writing this very much. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't worry, their plan will be...interesting, to say the least. **

* * *


	4. The Lion, Tiger, Psychic, and Bimbo

**Disclaimer: The story of Twilight, and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Well, we had successfully disguised ourselves once again in the women's bathroom of the hotel the next day. We slept in the Escalade, thankfully I had my keys. We used what we bought last night, and Alice of course always has a bag of make-up handy. We now looked like older ladies, maybe in our 30's. We had to go purchase more wigs, but much better looking ones.

Alice had on a red curly wig, very long fake eyelashes, very long fake nails, and a yellow, white poke-a-dot dress, and a fake pregnant suit underneath. I had on a slick black wig, another uni-brow (something about them made me laugh), but this time it was thin, and not bushy. I had a short leather skirt that went mid-thigh, and a red winter jacket zipped up to my neck. I had fake leg hair up and down my legs too. I hade thick purple make up on my lips and eyes, and face paint over my bruise, looking like I came from a carnival.

We were stalking Jasper and musical voice guy, changing our mind about today's second mission. We were trying to find out about them, and their names. I didn't tell Alice I knew Jasper's name, cause then it wouldn't be any fun. We nonchalantly followed them to a dress up store, the one we bought our wigs, body hair, and pregnant suit from. They were looking through costumes.

"Why must Carlisle throw a costume party when its not even remotely close to Halloween?" Musical voice guy asked. Alice and I had come up with code names for them, musical voice guy was Lion, and Jasper was Tiger. Alice was Psychic, and I was Bimbo. She found that funny because I'm a complete klutz. I had rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. He really likes that Esme. He was lost in thought and hadn't realized that a customer was talking to him." Jasper said. I was watching musical voice guy over the racks, pretending to be looking at things.

"That was weird last night, those men..." He said. I froze, and felt Alice do the same next to me. we watched them, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"The Lion and The Tiger are on to us." I whispered quickly.

"Yeah, and then Rose and Esme went chasing after them, but came back with murder in their eyes. They refused to talk about it." Jasper commented.

"Maybe not." Alice murmured.

"They looked familiar. But they had weird voices. I thought maybe they were dieing at first." They laughed. I turned to my side, but only to see Alice walking towards them with a bunny costumes in her hand. I watched in horror, but reluctantly followed after her. Jasper and musical voice guy looked to see us approaching. Their faces were hilarious as they took in my appearance, and very hair legs.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Would you mind trying these on for me? You two look exactly like my nephews." Alice said in a very hillbilly like voice. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. They looked to each other, their face flickering to much emotion for me too tell what they felt.

"I'll even pay you to do this for me." She bribed, still heavy on the accent.

"No, it's alright, we can do this for you, no need to pay us." Jasper agreed. I looked at Alice.

"Patti I have to go look for that hair bonnet for our little doggie. I'll be back." I said calling her a false name, then slinking away. I didn't go far, only to the dressing rooms and hid in a rack of clothes. I got my phone out, ready to video tape their appearance.

It took several minutes, but eventually Jasper and musical voice guy came out. Alice looked to be looking at the outfits. They were both pink rabbits, with a hood that tightened around their face, and had fluffy ears attached sticking in the air. only their face showed, everything else was cover in pink 'fur'. They had a bushy little tail, and paws and big feet. I tried so hard not to burst out laughing. Alice made them spin, knowing I was video taping them.

"Why thank you two." She said, after they changed and gave her back the costumes. They looked a little flushed.

"No problem, Ma'am." Musical voice guy said.

"You two showed me this is _not_ what I was looking for." Alice continued.

"Is there any possibility you can keep anyone from knowing about this?" Jasper pleaded. Alice smiled.

"Why, sure. Although you gentlemen make cute bunnies!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we going to go, because if we return to our room, we're dead meat?" Alice asked, looking at me. I shrugged. My phone went off with the annoying little jingle telling me I had a text. I turned my phone on vibrate, then looked at the message.

_Bella? _It was a number I didn't recognize.

**Um...Yes? **I text back quickly.

"Who was that?" Alice asked. I looked at her, and shrugged.

"I don't know." I said as my phone vibrated again.

_Do you know who this is?_

**Uh, no.**

_Ha-ha. Guess._

**Is this Emmett?**

_Close, but no cigar._

**Close? Is it Jasper?**

_Getting Closer. _

**OH! Your the one guy who was nice and carried me to my room**.

_Yeah, about time you figured it out._

**Well, I didn't know because I never gave you my number...**

_Rose gave it to me. She gave Jasper Alice's number_.

**...Why?**

_I don't know. She said you were my type. _

**Interesting. How would she know?**

_I don't know that either._

**Huh... **I looked to Alice, to see her texting someone too. Judging by her face, it was Jasper.

_Yeah. So I decided to text you to see if you were really my type._

**Are you going to tell me your name, or do I have to keep referring to you as 'Musical Voice Guy'? **

_Hm, 'Musical Voice Guy'? _

**Yeah, your voice is kinda like music to my ears... **I blushed having to admit that.

_Ha-ha your blushing_.

**WHAT? **I turned around, and searched all around. We were in the hallway of our room, but not quite there. I didn't see anyone.

_Ha-ha, did I make you look around?_

**Yes, you scared me, and made me think I was being stalked.**

_Speaking of being Stalked, was that you at dinner dressed like a very unattractive man_.

**Huh? I was shopping with Alice last night. At least I know now you find men unattractive.**

_Ha-ha (sarcasm). I have to go. ttyl._

**Cya. **

* * *


	5. Impulse Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters. I merely bend them to my will.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Bella, are you and Alice coming home any time soon?_ Rose text me again the next day. We were still sleeping in the Escalade, cautious enough to lock the doors at night. It wasn't as bad as it seems, the carpet was rather comfortable.

**Why? Getting tired of standing behind the front door with an axe?**

_Oh, I have more then an axe. I have poison darts, a chainsaw, and a blender._

**A blender?**

_Of course, I have to do something with the body._

**Um, ew.**

_Really, though, when are you coming home? We aren't going to kill you two, we're actually...thankful... _I laughed out loud when I read that.

"Yeah right!" I shouted through the hotel door. When it swung open revealing a purple faced Rose, well, I took it upon myself to start running. Luckily, she was wearing high heels, so I made a nice get away down the stairs.

Alice greeted me at the doors of the hotel, and we got ready for our third and final mission. Esme and Rose were going shopping for their last date of the stay. Since the mechanics are pretty good here in forks, our RV was ready to go tomorrow, and we would be leaving. We would be following Rose and Esme to the store, then out to their dinners. Hopefully Jasper and Musical Voice Guy wouldn't ruin it this time.

- - - - - - - - -

Alice had on a white haired wig, which extended to her lower back. She was wearing sunglasses, a tight purple tank-top, and skinny white jeans. She had black lipstick, and purple eye shadow. I had on a short blonde wig, the hair ended directly under my ears, allowing the giant gold hoop earrings to show. I had a pair of pink sunglasses on, and more face paint to hide my bruise. My lips were deep red, and I had dark eye shadow on. I had a thin, clingy red long sleeve belly-shirt on, revealing my bellybutton. I had a pair of skinny black jeans on too. We were ready to run, just incase.

Esme and Rose were looking around the store, flipping through dresses, complimenting each other's taste. Like mother like daughter. We stayed close enough to them to hear their conversation.

"Oh, I have a brilliant idea!" Alice whispered, and took her phone out. She text Rose so quickly her fingers were practically invisible. I raised an eyebrow.

"I asked her what Esme thought about Carlisle, hoping to get a conversation stirring." I nodded. Rose was looking at her phone.

"Hey, mom, what do you think of Carlisle, cause, you know, your going on another date, and I was wondering if this was going to be a little fling, or something."

"You know what? I really hope this would be more, something about Carlisle just, I don't know. But we're leaving tomorrow..." She sounded devastated, I wanted to go give my second mother a hug, but Alice caught me and gave me a 'what-do-you-think-your-doing' look.

"That's how I feel about Emmett! Did you know he isn't really Carlisle's son? His mother left him on Carlisle's doorstep when he was a baby."

"Like Harry Potter!" I snickered. Alice laughed.

"Alice?" Alice did the worst possible thing when someone your following call your name. She looked up. Rose twitched, her face turning colors again. We had the worst possible reaction to this, we ran. I know, what could be so bad about that? Well, we could have just said that Alice was a common name. And another bad thing; Rose had her running shoes on.

"Run!" We ran out of that store like a bat out of hell, and even knocked a rack over in hopes to throw Rose off. I risked a glance back to see that Esme was hot on our trail too.

Normally, Esme is a non-violent person. But apparently, she doesn't take spies to well. Rose, well, she an entirely different story. She'd rip you apart should she ever get her hand on you.

Then, a sign that God really did love us appeared. Emmett and Carlisle were taking a walk, and Esme and Rose stopped right there. We got away, with just enough time to get our disguise ready for their dinner.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alice was dressed like a pop-star. She had on a brunette wig with high-lights, and very, very thick make-up. She went heavy on everything, especially the eye shadow. She looked like a raccoon. She wore a tight green short sleeve short, and a white mini skirt that went to her mid-thigh. I was dressed easy for the night. I had on a long greasy black wig, which easily covered my bruise with the help of a reporters hat. I had a trench coat, and some gray slacks. I also had a mustache. But no uni-brow. Alice said I used it too much, and not to many people had a uni-brow these days.

We were seat at a table near Esme and Rose, within hearing distance, anyway. They decided to double date. We weren't surprised, however, to see Jasper and Musical Voice Guy. We had prepared for them and that is why Alice dressed as a girl, and I, a man. Hoping they'd have enough respect to see we were on a date, and leave us alone should we draw attention to ourselves.

It was about 15 minute into the date, and I realized Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Esme were not going to talk about anything interesting why each other family member was around. My attention turned to Jasper and Musical Voice Guy, surprise surprise.

"So, what did you think of the Bella girl?" Jasper was asking, his southern voice obvious.

"I don't really know, I only spoke with her once, and it was through text." He said. "She said she refers to me as 'Musical Voice Guy' because she didn't know my name." I suddenly began blushing. Alice shot daggers.

"Men don't blush! Knock it off!" She hissed.

"Yes they do!" I defended.

"Not as easily as you do!"

"So!"

"Stop, or they'll catch on! You suck at being a guy." She laughed, and I did too.

"WELL I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M A GIRL!"

So, let's get this strait. I often do impulsive things without out actually thinking. This would be one of those things. Shouting I'm a girl, when I am so obviously a man at appearance, tends to draw attention. Especially when I'm a man, and have a girl voice. Then, Musical Voice Guy was looking at me, and I blushed like an idiot, and started whistling nonchalantly.

"Alice?" And of course, Alice looked over to the call of her name. I had time to smack myself in the forehead, before we jumped up and ran out of the restaurant, this time, before ordering anything.

* * *


	6. Bathroom That Locks

**Chapter 6**

Well, Bella, what have we learned today? Why, we have learned trench coats make very easy disguises. And? They absolutely suck when it comes to getaways. The movement of the legs is slowed by the heavy material. Drastically.

Yes, I was conversing with myself as I darted through the doors of The Lodge after Alice. Rose was pretty close to my heels, with the murderous glint in her eyes glowing. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Musical Voice Guy followed her out, but stayed put to watch the show. And what a show it would be.

Somehow, on the way out, I lost my hat and wig, and brushed the face fuzz off. My trench coat, however, was still on. Rose used it to her advantage, and grabbed the collar jerking me back and knocking me to the ground. I could hardly breath.

Everyone, except Rose of course, found this insanely funny. Even Musical Voice Guy. Well, I found it embarrassing, and felt my tear ducts act up. I quickly shrugged from the coat, and jumped up to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rose grabbed my wrist, and yanked me back with such strength, my shoulder cracked. The next thing I knew, Rose's fist collided with my un-bruised cheek.

I'll tell you, being punched by rose is not pleasant in any way, shape of form. When her fist connected, all I could feel was pain. That is, until I landed face first on the ground, cause then my nose hurt like hell.

It was silent, no one was saying or doing anything. I realized as I laid there, face down and unmoving, this scenario was very familiar.

Then it dawned on me. This was the break-up fight I had with Mike on the last day of our high school experience. Except it was with Rose, I wasn't being called a string of profanities, and my nose was gushing blood.

I _did not _want the memories to come back. I _did not _want to remember Mike's constant physical or emotional abuse. I _did not _want to remember Mike. Not after I spent so long trying to forget the incident.

Alas, this lead to another impulse decision. I jumped up, and began running. I couldn't see, my eyes were blinded by the heavy flow of tears. One hand covered my nose. I could hear them shouting my name, but I didn't turn or stop.

Alice was blessed with a good sense of future outcomes, Rose was blessed with gorgeous looks. While I, poor battered Bella, was blessed with speed. I was gone, and they couldn't catch up or keep up. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going somewhere.

I stopped outside a grocery store, and went inside to the bathroom. Thank god it was one of those ones that have a lock on the door and not one with stalls. I inspected myself in the mirror.

Both cheeks were now bruised, the cheek Rose hit worse then the other cheek. My cheeks were tear stained, and more tears were still falling. My nose seemed to have stopped gushing blood, but I was disgusted by it. I began to clean it off with wet paper towel.

After what seemed like forever, all traces of the blood was gone. My nose wasn't broken, thankfully. I then did what I wanted to do most.

I sat on the ground, and broke down.

- - - - - -

Apparently, I had fallen asleep in the public restroom. Not the greatest idea. What I could see from the small window near the ceiling, it was dark out, so maybe the store wouldn't mind if I spent the night here. Not that I was going to go out and ask.

My phone went off in my pocket, the vibration making a buzzing noise against the floor. Reluctantly, I pulled it out and went to my messages. I had nearly two dozen. Mostly from Alice and Rosalie.

The latest was from Esme. Her concern was I wasn't sleeping on the streets. She knew how I wanted to be alone. I started to sob again.

When I could see again, I noticed among all of Rose's apologizing texts, and all of Alice's begs for me to come home, I found a single text from Musical Voice Guy. I opened it, my heart beating in my throat.

_Bella, are you okay? _It asked. It was sent two hours ago, but I replied anyway.

**Define 'okay' **His reply was almost instant.

_Where did you go? _My mind began working, knowing that Alice and Rose were out searching.

**No way. This is probably a trap. Carlisle or Emmett are probably with Esme or Rose. If my location is revealed, I'll be hunted down. Plus, you'll laugh. **I couldn't help it. My mind think like a secret agent. It's what happens when you disguise yourself so much with Alice.

_I won't laugh. Esme told Carlisle what your going through, and he kinda told me..._

**Oh... **I fought with myself to think of something other then what Esme told him, I fought the memories back. I would not break down again.

_Please don't be upset with them I won't tell._

**I've cried enough for the day.**

_Bella, where are you?_

**You still haven't denied this is a trap.**

_It's not a trap, love. I'm no where near anyone. _The word 'love' made my heart throb almost painfully in my chest, and my cheeks heat up.

**Why are you out all alone?**

_I was...looking for you... _Again, immense throbbing and very heated cheeks.

**I'm in the bathroom of the grocery store.**

He didn't text back.

* * *


	7. Still, No Name

**This Chapter is quite short. I just had to post something, because it needed it. I need to catch up on my other story, so it might be a day or two before I get another chapter for here.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

I don't know how long it was that I sat in the bathroom curled on the floor, waiting for musical voice guy to text back. He never did though. There was a soft knock on the door, but it still startled me. I was very jumpy.

"Bella?" I recognized the voice, and scrambled to my feet. I unlocked the door, fumbling a bit, and yanked the door open. There, with his piercing green eyes, was the guy who constantly made my heart go haywire whenever I saw him. I just stared into his eyes. They seemed...cautious.

"Are you alright?" He asked, lifting an arm. I involuntarily flinched, and he noticed, dropping his arm and looking pained.

"I would never hit you!" He whispered, looking in my eyes. It seemed like he was looking through all the hurt and the pain, at me. At Bella. I stepped back. I was scared, not of getting hurt, but of him seeing the real me.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered, stepping into the room and shutting the bathroom door. He didn't lock it, which made me feel safe, believe it or not. I felt if I needed to run, the only thing stopping me was the big board of a door. He turned his head back to me, looking at me more carefully. I looked away, his eyes smoldering me. His hand carefully held my chin, and he turned my face back to his. His eyes were soft now, almost like he was trying to comfort me with them. I couldn't help myself, I through my body into his, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Bella. Rose didn't mean to hit you, she was just worked up, that's all." He said, rubbing my arm. I began to sink to the floor, and he came with me, but pulled me into his lap. He rested his chin on my head, which laid against his chest. Our hearts beat together. I smiled.

"I know, it's just I'm still recovering from my...relationship." I said. The tears in me threatened to expose themselves, but I pushed them back. I no longer wanted to cry about my pathetic self. I should have stood up to Mike. But I didn't, I thought it would pass. I was wrong.

Musical Voice Guy, who I realized I still didn't know his name, began to hum. It was a sweet little tune, almost like a lullaby. Then he began to rock me back and forth. I fell asleep rather quickly.

- - - - - - - - -

"Bella! Wake up!" I was having a seriously weird dream. I was eating pancakes, but the were screaming because I cut them with my fork, then ate them. Now my glass of milk, which sounded oddly like Alice, and yelling at me to wake up.

Or maybe it is Alice, yelling at me to wake up. I cracked one of my eyes open, and was blinded by the sun pouring in through the windows. I was back in the RV. I looked around, and suddenly noticed that Musical Voice Guy was sleeping right next to me, on a twin size bed, with his arms wrapped around me. But the weird thing was, I felt so comfortable. Like I belonged here.

"Bella, come on." Alice whispered. I got up, surprised at how easy it was. Probably because he was sleeping, but I slid a pillow under his arms. He didn't wake up. Alice lead me off the RV.

"Bella, what did you guys do last night?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. I rolled my eyes.

"Not what your thinking." Her face fell for a fraction of a second, and she smiled again.

"You know, They're coming with us on our little Road Trip." She told me. I just stared at her.

"Esme invited them. We'll somehow being sharing the RV." I still, just stared at her. She giggled.

"So that means more nights cuddled up with your boyfriend." Still staring.

"What? Would you stop staring at me like a dork?" She begged, stomping her feet.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, because Esme feels like what she has with Carlisle is special, but we can't stay here to be with them, so they're coming with us. They don't actually own this hotel, they were running it for a friend who came back last night."

"Oh..." I caught out of the corner of my eye Rose approaching us. I turned to her, which was obviously the wrong choice. She saw the new bruise she inflicted as gasped, covering her mouth. She ran to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" She cried. I could feel the tears on my neck. I patted her back.

"It's okay Rose." I told her. "You were just mad. There's no harm done."

"Look at your face Bella! Now you have another bruise just like the one Mike gave you!" I flinched at Mikes name, but otherwise just shook my head.

"Rose, you were mad. I'm not holding it against you, so lets just drop it, k?" She sniffed, pulling away, and just nodded.


	8. Out The Window To Lunch

**_So, heres the next chapter. Sorry its taken so long, theres been a block of creative juices lately._**

* * *

Chapter 8?

"BELLA! Get. Out. Here. NOW!" Alice screeched through the door. Usually, she's my partner in crime. Now, she's the enemy. She wanted me to go shopping. Shudder. I silently slid the window open. We were on the second floor, but you don't see that stopping me.

"No, I don't think I will." I said, and stuck one leg out the window as Alice furiously tried to turn the knob. I put the other leg out, and was suddenly glad there were bushes below me. I closed my eyes, and fell.

The landing was perfect, I didn't get a scratch on me. I did, however, get all kinds of crap in my hair. I sighed, getting up. I heard some musical laughter, and my eyes snapped up. I looked right into Musical Voice Guy's eyes. He was laughing still. I could help but to smile.

"So, I'm glad someone is making use of the bushes." He teased. I blushed, realizing that stunt could've ended badly, and that was actually pretty reckless of me. But I didn't care, I'd take the window over shopping any day.

"Taking a walk?" I asked, climbing out of the bush. I tripped on a root or something, and fell forward, but Musical Voice Guy caught me. I lifted my head to see that his face was incredibly close. I blushed profusely, and pulled away.

"Uh, yeah, if that's what you want to call it." He flashed me a dazzling smile, and I took a sharp intake of breath without noticing. "Would you like to get some lunch?"

"Oh, okay." I said with a smile. I'm sure my smiles are nothing compared to his. Sigh. "Where are we going?"

"How about the Lodge?" He offered. "My treat." That was not an offer.

"I couldn't let you do that, I can pay for myself." I said.

"But I invited you. It's rude to invite someone and expect them to pay their own way." He gave me a crooked smile, and my heart might have stopped beating in that moment. I just nodded, unable to find words. He laughed, and began to lead me to the Lodge. On the way there, I picked all the leaves and crap from my hair. He watched me with curiosity.

"Yes?" I asked, his staring making me very self-conscious.

"Oh, um, nothing." He looked away. Was that a little pink I saw on his cheeks? I think it is. Is he blushing over me? No, he couldn't be. There's nothing to blush about. Well, I caught him staring, but I'd stare too if a person had a gruesome bruise on each cheek.

We went inside, and the waitress looked at both of us. She saw my face, and looked hesitant to speak to Edward. Oh god, she probably thought he's the one who did this. I felt a huge wave of guilt surround me.

"How many?" She asked.

"Two, please." He responded. She grabbed two menu's and lead us to a booth in the corner. I had a seat across from him. The waitress walked away, and Musical Voice guy let out a laugh.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" I asked.

"Oh, you might not find it too funny." He said, his laughter fading but the amusement in his eyes burned strong.

"Go ahead."

"Well, the waitress seem to think I was the one who...hit you. So she avoided flirting with me. Usually when I come here she's all big eyed and eyelash battering." His smiled returned, and I smiled too. "It's different, that's all."

"I see. Glad I could be of service." We were keeping the mood light, which was nice. We ordered when the waitress came back.

"So, you'll be joining us on our ever lasting road trip, huh?" I said, making conversation. He nodded.

"Yeah, we decided before we committed to anything we'd like to enjoy life." He said. I smiled.

"Us too. Kind of." I didn't tell him my reason, which was to get away from Mike. He gave me a smile.

"Kind of?" He asked.

"Uh, I had different...reasons." I told him. He nodded, understanding. We sat in silence until the waitress brought our food. I was having some spaghetti and he was having some pasta stuff.

"Bella, Esme only told Carlisle that you were abused. She never mentioned by who...and I was just wondering if I could ask...who..." He was looking directly at me, and he spoke almost in a whisper. I looked away from his piercing eyes, and shoveled a fork full of food in my mouth. I was stalling. Did I really want to answer that? I mean, it wouldn't hurt for him to know.

"My ex-boyfriend." I whispered after swallowing. I didn't look at him, only my food as I continued to eat it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He said. My eyes slowly looked to him. He was looking at his food while he ate. His face was neutral, he was doing a very nice job of keeping his emotions hidden. Me, well, I just locked my emotions in a vault, and made them stay there.

"So, is Jasper your brother?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, Emmett's our adoptive brother, Carlisle our father." He said. I nodded.

"Must be nice, having siblings." I commented. I was an only child. Well, Renee was pregnant, but it was a little too late for me to enjoy sisterhood. I was getting ready to move out of the house. Not to mention I lived with Charlie, not Renee.

"Alice and Rose aren't your sisters?" He asked.

"No, we're just really close friends." I explained. "Esme is like a second mother."

"I see. So, where'd you guys come from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"It must be nice living somewhere with constant sun." He commented. "I've lived in Forks all my life."

"It is nice. I lived with my dad." I said. Renee lived not to far from us, but I still lived with my dad, and didn't see her too often.

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"She left my dad when I was a baby." I said. "But she lives in Phoenix too. She remarried and is pregnant now." I really don't know why I just told him all of that. He didn't seem bored, he seemed interested, his eyes curious.

"Hm. My mother was killed in a car accident when I was a baby, so none of us really knew her." He said. I nodded.

We continued eating in silence until we were finished. The waitress came back with the bill, and Edward paid for it, just like he said he would. We got up from the booth, and left.

"Would you like to go for a walk on the trail?" He asked. I smiled.

"Okay."


End file.
